


The Real Me

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Jade West, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Girl Penis, Intersex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: After Jade and Beck break-up, Tori decides to take it upon herself to comfort the fiesty goth. Little did she know, she was about to learn a very big secret about Jade, one she is more than happy to share with Tori. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Jori. Intersex. G!P Jade x Tori.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	The Real Me

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! WELCOME AND THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY. THIS ONE WAS A LOT OF FUN TO WRITE, AND I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE A JORI FOCUSED FIC FOR A WHILE NOW. BEFORE WE BEGIN, HERE ARE A FEW THINGS TO BE AWARE OF ABOUT THIS STORY: IT IS PRETTY MUCH PURE SMUT BETWEEN TORI AND JADE. JADE IS INTERSEX. SHE IS A GIRL WITH A PENIS. AND THIS STORY IS LIKE AN ALTERNATE TAKE ON THE EPISODE WHERE JADE AND BECK BREAK-UP (THERE IS NO BECK HATE HERE, YOU'LL SEE AS YOU READ). I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THE FIC.**

Story Idea by RathalosAzure

**XXX**

It wasn't hard to miss Jade. All Tori had to look for was the table that everyone was trying to avoid. Those poor souls brave enough, or stupid enough, to try and sit next to Jade were immediately met with a threatening glare that scared them off before they could even apologize. After she broke up with Beck, Jade had been different, and not the kind of different that Tori liked. No one knew why they broke up. But it did seem to be affecting Jade. It didn't help that guys were constantly trying to throw themselves at her as if she was a prize that was now open to be won. She needed a friend. And though they weren't on the best of terms, Tori was determined to try and be that friend.

Although, she might need some back-up just in case.

At that very moment, Andre was passing by with his lunch. Tori reached out to grab his arm and started dragging him with her.

As soon as he realized where Tori was taking him, he shook his head and pulled himself free from her grasp. ''Nope, I'm not being your meat shield.''

''You're not going to be my meat shield,'' Tori replied. ''I feel like Jade needs more friends.''

''It looks to me like she needs space.''

Tori sighed. ''I know, but I feel like someone should be there for her. I hate seeing her alone like that.''

''Tori, I get it,'' Andre said softly. ''But, how do you think her seeing you literally trying to drag people to her table when she's been scaring them off is going to look?''

In a way, it made sense. Tori turned back once more to glance at Jade. She could see the goth practically suffocating her burrito as she was deep in thought about something. ''What should I do?''

''If you really want to check on her, you can go,'' Andre said. ''It'll feel more genuine. I think she'll understand if you do it like that.''

Tori glared at Andre, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly. ''Are you saying that because it's how you feel or because you just don't want to be within reaching distance of an upset Jade?''

''Yes and yes.''

The two of them shared a quick laugh before Tori gazed once more in Jade's direction. She knew that Andre was right. She couldn't just force others to try and cheer Jade up, she was going to have to do it herself because it's what she wanted. She released Andre from her grip and cautiously approached the table. As she got closer, she could have sworn that she heard a growl coming from Jade, like an animal defending its territory.

Why was that sound hot? Tori thought. She cast those thoughts aside and sat on the table opposite from Jade. She glanced up and saw Tori smiling at her. ''You look like a lady who could use a lunch buddy.''

Jade rolled her eyes and went back to stabbing her food with a fork. Tori couldn't help but look worriedly at the fork. As long as Jade kept that on her food, all was well.

''I just thought you might be mad because…''

''I broke up with Beck!'' Jade snapped. ''It was my choice.''

''Sorry,'' Tori said softly. ''I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just wanted to check up on you.''

Tori knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. Jade was going to need a lot of softening up before she would be open about her true feelings. There's no doubt that she was upset about it, but Tori couldn't help but feel that something else was going on.

''I'm happy about it,'' Jade said.

''You are?'' Tori asked before she could stop herself.

Jade glared at her. ''Yes, this is my happy face.''

Tori nodded, hoping to appease Jade. ''You should wear it more often.''

''I will, that's why Beck and I broke up.'' It seemed like Jade didn't mean to say that out loud. She had a look of a woman who immediately regretted opening her mouth. She hoped that Tori hadn't noticed, but when she stared back, she saw her looking at her curiously, waiting to hear more. ''You're like a leech.''

Tori grinned. ''A leech that will suck out those unhappy feelings?''

''I'm not unhappy. Beck and I didn't work out and it's fine. I'm looking to feel more confident about myself and this is the way to do it.''

Though Jade's tone was tough as usual, Tori couldn't help but detect a hint of hesitation that made her voice waver. She just had to look into Jade's eyes to know that she wasn't lying. However, there was something more going on under the surface that was bringing Jade down.

Hoping to win her over, Tori smiled. ''That's great. I just feel like there's something stopping you from fully embracing yourself. You can always talk to me about it.''

''No thanks,'' Jade said quickly.

Tori knew that Jade was hiding something. That answer was too quick for Jade to have thought about. It was like she was shutting herself off before opening up. Tori shuffled her seat a little closer to Jade. ''Jade, I'm not saying you have to. I just want you to know that I'm always here to support you. I'm glad that you want to be more open and feel more confident about yourself.''

It was quiet between the two of them. Far too quiet. They tore their gaze away from each other when they saw that everyone who had gathered around for lunch was leaning forward and listening in on the conversation.

''What?'' Jade barked. Everyone jumped back and immediately left to go about their own business.

When they had space, Jade started to grab her things as if she was ready to leave. ''Wait, don't go yet,'' Tori pleaded, grabbing something from her plate and offering it to her. ''French fry?''

Jade stared at her. The icy cold look appeared to be melting. ''I'll think about it. If I'm okay with it, I'll tell you.''

That was the last thing Jade said before stomping off alone, leaving Tori unsure if she should feel happy or sad about how their conversation went. ''Okay.'' She called out, nibbling on her fry.

XXX

Tori couldn't get Jade out of her head. It didn't help that she hadn't seen Jade since their abrupt conversation. She desperately wanted to know what the other girl was thinking, but she knew that she couldn't force it out of her. It appeared to be something that was really getting to her. So, Tori agreed with herself that she will be patient and willing to wait for as long as needed.

''Help me!''

Tori turned and was baffled to see her sister dragging Robbie by his hair down the hallway.

''You will give my show a positive review,'' Trini yelled as she pulled him around the corner, leaving his fate unknown.

Tori shrugged. ''I'm lucky Jade didn't do that to me…''

''I still might.''

Tori jumped when she turned to see Jade was now standing in front of her. The goth had her arms folded across her chest as she seemed to be staring deep into Tori's soul. Despite her tough-girl exterior, her eyes seemed to be a bit dark underneath, as if she was crying the previous night.

''Jade, are you okay?''

Jade's lip quivered. Then, without warning, she grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her towards the janitor's closet. She almost tossed Tori inside before locking the door and flicking the light on.

''And now we're in a closet,'' Tori said.

''Tell me about it,'' Jade mumbled, checking to make sure that they were alone. The last thing they needed was the Cranky Janitor to be hiding somewhere and listening in on their conversation. Once she knew that it was just the two of them, Jade turned to face Tori. ''Look…I…''

Tori saw Jade struggling with trying to find the right words to say. It wasn't a look she was used to seeing on Jade. ''Hey, I was a bit overboard yesterday. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want…''

''I want to,'' Jade said firmly. ''You were right. I'm still having trouble embracing myself. But, that's only because I've hardly told anyone me. The real me.''

Tori smiled. ''You want to tell me about the real you.''

''Don't make this about you!'' Jade growled.

''Sorry,'' Tori apologized.

Jade took a deep breath. ''Beck and I dated, but…we weren't really together. He's…not my type.''

''How can he not be your type?'' Tori teased. ''He's handsome. He's funny. He's…''

''Not a girl.''

It became quiet in the closet as Tori let those words sink in. She stared back at Jade and could see that the girl was trying to hold it together. She was still acting tough and could most likely still snap Tori in half if she felt like it. After a moment, Tori gave Jade the most sincere smile possible. One that caught the goth off-guard. ''You're still you. Embrace it.''

Jade's lip twitched before turning into a sweet smile. ''Thanks.''

Tori had to gulp down the breath she was holding. She never realized how much seeing Jade smile made her heart flutter. ''Uh…who else knows?''

''If you mean from school, no one except you and Beck. I thought telling people would ruin my image. Beck found out while we were dating, but he was fine with it as it would stop people getting suspicious about me.''

''That was sweet of him.''

Just when Tori thought about hugging Jade to make her feel comfortable, Jade glanced back at her. ''There's…something else about myself. This is a secret that not even Beck knows about.''

Tori could feel her heart racing faster. Was this going where she thought it was going? It had to be. There was no other explanation. What else could Jade reveal that she would only be willing to share with her? Tori bounced on her feet to stop herself from shaking. ''I think I know.''

''You do?'' Jade gasped.

''I had my suspicions.''

''Was it that easy to notice?''

''What can I say? I have a keen eye.''

Jade looked back at the door as if worried that someone was going to barge in and ruin the moment. ''Is this a prank?''

''No, it's not…'' Tori stepped forward and took Jade's hand. ''I like you too.''

It was like the time stood still. Jade stared at Tori with confusion plastered over her face. ''What?''

Tori's smile dropped. ''You weren't going to say that?''

''No, I was going to say I have a dick!'' Jade said before she could stop herself. Now that the cat was out of the bag, she rolled her eyes in frustration and continued. ''I'm Intersex!''

''Oh…'' Tori wished that the ground would swallow her whole. ''I'm so sorry. I think this conversation was going in that direction.''

''Well, it wasn't…I mean it might…no, that wasn't what I was going to…you like me?''

Despite the awkward situation that they found themselves in, Tori couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Jade's confused face was. She seemed to be genuinely baffled at what Tori had just revealed. It took her a few seconds to realize that they were still holding hands. Even after Jade's outburst, Tori didn't let go.

''Yes, I like you,'' Tori said softly. ''The you who is a little rough around the edges. And the real you.''

Gradually, Jade's exterior crumbled. ''Maybe I'll like you too.''

''That's a good start,'' Tori said.

Before either of them could realize what was happening, they moved closer. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips touched. Tori moaned into the kiss and that seemed to stir something within Jade, who grabbed her by the hips and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Tori would have been swept off her feet if she weren't the taller of the two. As their kiss became more passionate, Tori's heart jumped when she felt Jade force her tongue into her mouth. She happily let Jade explore her mouth while she felt the goth's hands roam down her back before cupping her behind through her jeans. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth in response.

Eventually, the two of them pulled back to catch their breath. Jade licked her lips and smirked. ''Not bad, Vega.''

''You weren't so bad yourself,'' Tori said breathlessly. She then cringed and slapped her forehead. ''Oh man.''

''What?''

''I just realized what you meant when earlier you said if it was easy to notice.''

Jade wiggled her brows and then smirked. ''Well…is it?''

Caught off guard by the question, Tori glanced down before she couldn't stop herself. Jade had moved back a little to give Tori a better view. It felt like Tori's heart had stopped when she caught the sight of a very prominent bulge on display between Jade's legs. Tori couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe what she was thinking. But, she wasn't going to stop now.

''Well…'' Tori smiled. ''Since we're opening up to each other, how about I open up your clothes?''

Jade blinked at her.

''Yeah, that sounded sexier in my head.''

''That's okay, I have sexy thoughts in my head too…like what you're about to do with that pretty mouth of yours.''

Jade brushed her thumb against Tori's lips. Tori licked the digit, startled that Jade didn't pull back. ''So, I'm a leech that's going to suck on…''

''Tori!''

''Okay, fine, I'll let my mouth do the talking,'' Tori mumbled. Though she had to admit, she liked the strong tone of voice Jade used on her.

Before Tori had even fully dropped to her knees, she was already assisting Jade with removing her jeans. By now, the tent in the goth's pants had already reached mouth-watering levels. Tori could hardly contain her excitement as she stripped Jade, pulling her jeans down to her ankles. Much to her surprise, she ended up being smacked in the face by something incredibly hard and incredibly big.

Jade shrugged smugly. ''Yeah, I go commando.''

Tori couldn't even think of a witty response as she was too busy being mesmerized by Jade's penis. She was unbelievably massive. Thicker than Tori's wrists and nearly as long as her forearm. The pre-cum which leaked from the ready tip glistened thanks to the light above. It was pulsing and throbbing. Tori moved on her knees, feeling a wave of arousal flow through her as she eyed the shaft in all its glory. As if that wasn't tempting enough, Jade also carried a set of massive balls that were also taunting Tori.

Despite the smugness she showed earlier, there was a brief glimpse of hesitation from Jade. ''So…do you like it?''

That was enough to tear Tori's gaze away from Jade's cock. She looked up to lock eyes with the goth and smirked. ''I do.''

Tori opened her mouth and leaned forward, sealing her pretty lips around the head of Jade's cock. She flicked her tongue against the tip, lapping up the pre-cum. The taste ignited something within her. Tori never would have thought she'd be doing something like this, especially in the janitor's closet with Jade. However, it felt right with Jade. It was only with her she'd do something like that. And she hoped that she would do this more often.

''Fuck,'' Jade grunted as she felt Tori bobbing her head back and forth, slowing taking more and more of the thick length into her mouth.

Grabbing Tori's hair, Jade began to thrust her hips, pumping her cock deeper until she felt the back of Tori's throat. Much to their surprise, there was still a considerable amount of Jade's length that hadn't been welcomed into Tori's mouth. Just when Jade thought she would have to settle with that, Tori gagged on the shaft as she began to force it down her throat. Jade gasped in shock. She wondered if Tori was going to keep going. In response, Tori reached around to cup Jade's ass and pull her further. Tori's throat bulged as she sucked on Jade's cock. Her eyes watered and her face turned bright red before she finally pulled back to catch her breath.

''Jeez, Tori,'' Jade said, staring in wonder as Tori stroked her very wet cock. ''Where did that come from?''

''I don't know,'' Tori panted, smiling as she licked her lips. ''But I know where it's going.''

That was going to be the last thing Tori would say for a while as she took Jade's cock back into her mouth and cocked her head from side to side, moving back and forth as she deepthroated the massive length. Jade thrust her hips, matching Tori's movements as she fucked her mouth to her heart's content. Her balls swayed, hitting Tori's chin as she managed to take every inch into her mouth. She slurped and choked on Jade's cock over and over again. Her throat felt stretched to its utmost limit. But, that wasn't enough. She needed more. She clawed Jade's ass, encouraging her to do more.

Not wanting to be outdone, Jade gripped Tori's hair tightly with both hands before leaning forward and ramming her cock into Tori's mouth relentlessly. The closet was filled with the wet sounds of Tori sucking on Jade's cock like there was no tomorrow. Caught in the moment, nothing could have prepared Jade for what Tori was about to do next.

She felt Tori's fingers creep closer to her rear entrance when she suddenly felt her ass being penetrated by one of Tori's fingers. Startled, Jade bucked her hips as Tori began to finger her ass, timing it to the way she slid her mouth up and down Jade's shaft. Jade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she quickly returned to fucking Tori's mouth. The only time Tori would stop would be to come up for air. Even so, she was more than happy to let Jade's shaft sit on her face while she licked and sucked on Jade's balls. At the same time, her finger thrust in and out of Jade's ass.

''I always figured you'd be into this,'' Tori teased, rubbing her face against Jade's balls while teasing her lover's behind over and over again.

To be honest, Jade was surprised to find she was into this. She'd be lying if she said that Tori fingering her like this was the biggest reason why this was such a turn on. The feeling was sensational. And it didn't help that whenever she looked down she would see her cock resting against Tori's wet and red face. The sight almost made her cum on the spot. But, she didn't want to do that yet. She wanted to stay on the edge of exploding for a little bit longer.

Without warning, she reached down and grabbed Tori, forcing her to stand up. Tori let out a disappointed sigh as she was dragged away from Jade's cock and her finger was removed from the goth's ass. That sigh turned into a gasp of shock when Jade spun her around and then forced her up against the wall. While pinned, Tori could feel Jade press herself up against her. The huge, thick cock was rubbing against her backside while Jade nibbled and kissed her earlobe.

''Bend over,'' Jade growled.

Tori let out a moan and nodded obediently. Jade backed off to give Tori enough room to lower herself so that she was leaning against the wall while sticking her ass up high. Jade stood and admired Tori for a moment.

''We can make this better,'' Jade stated before grabbing Tori's pants and pulling them down swiftly, displaying a very soaked pair of panties underneath. Jade settled on her knees and dragged Tori's panties soon afterwards, giving her a clear view of Tori's gushing, clean-shaven pussy. ''Much better.''

''What are you going to do?'' Tori asked, shaking with anticipation as she looked over and waited for Jade to do something.

''I missed breakfast.''

Before Tori could ask what that meant, she nearly screamed out loud when she felt Jade's tongue dragging up and down her pussy. She scratched at the wall and felt her knees shaking as Jade ate her out from behind. As she licked and teased Tori, Jade patted her hands against Tori's ass, enjoying the feel of them in her palms. She was so soft and warm, just as Jade expected. However, the taste was better than she could have ever imagined. Tori's juices were practically gushing into her mouth. Her chin was soaked as she lapped up Tori's wetness eagerly. The way Tori sounded when she moaned was driving Jade wild with lust.

''Hey,'' Jade said between licks. ''Want me to do it to you too?''

Tori's mind was hazy. It took her a moment to realize what Jade was talking about. Her ass clenched at the thought of Jade penetrating her there. She smiled. ''I appreciate you asking. Yes, do it.''

Jade smirked. ''Don't think me yet. This is just a warm-up for what's coming later.''

Tori didn't know what made her moan with desire more, the fact that she could now feel Jade's finger pushing inside of her ass, or the thought of Jade's cock fucking her from behind. She wanted it all. There was part of her that couldn't wait, but another part of her that wanted to savor every moment for as long as possible. She released hushed moans of approval as she felt Jade's tongue thrusting in and out of her pussy while her ass was being played with by Jade's hands. Two fingers were being used to fuck her ass. It didn't even feel like overkill like she expected. It felt so good.

The taste was turning Jade into a primal hunter. She couldn't get enough of it. She was slurping up Tori's juices as they flowed down her chin and onto the floor. ''Damn, Tori. You're like a waterfall.''

''You better plug the hole then to stop the leak.''

Jade stopped licking her. ''One more…''

''Okay, I'll stop. Just please don't stop fucking me.'' Tori begged.

The sound of Tori pleading with her like that was enough to make Jade snap. She couldn't wait any longer. She rose to her feet and positioned herself directly behind Tori. They knew what was about to happen. There were some nerves, but all of that was drowned out by an overwhelming sense of longing and desire. They wanted nothing more than to go through with this.

''You ready?'' Jade asked as she rubbed the tip against Tori's pussy, waiting for the go before entering.

''I'm ready. Do it, Jade.'' Tori said.

Jade smiled. It wasn't a cocky or smug smile. It was sincere. As she saw Tori looking over her shoulder to watch her, Jade felt her heart beating like it was dancing to music. She slowly pushed inside of Tori. Despite how wet she was, it was a tight fit because of Jade's immense size. The girth stretched Tori out completely. She'd never felt so full and she loved it.

''Oh, fuck me, Jade.''

Jade didn't need to be told twice. She worked herself into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Tori and enjoying every second of it. Her shaft had become so wet becoming sheathed within Tori. And she was listening to every moan and gasp coming out of Tori's mouth like her life depended on it.

Jade grunted. ''I'm going to start going faster now. Let me know if it hurts.''

Tori smirked. ''I thought you liked pain.''

''On myself, yeah,'' Jade winked.

''I'm okay. I want you to give me everything.''

On command, Jade grabbed Tori's hips and began pounding into her pussy. They didn't even worry about the loud smacking of their bodies colliding being heard from anyone outside. If they hadn't been caught by now, there was no one around close enough to listen. They could be in their element here. In a closet. How ironic. Jade leaned forward as she put more strength and speed into her thrusts, not showing Tori any mercy as she fucked her hard and fast. Their bodies were beginning to glisten with sweat as Tori cried out for more.

Jade responded by returning her fingers to Tori's ass. This made Tori throw her head back and cry out with passion. She could feel both of her holes being filled. Jade had upgraded to three fingers fucking her behind. It might not compare to the way her cock made her feel, but it still felt wonderful.

''More, more,'' Tori screamed. ''Jade, I want your cock in my ass.''

This took Jade by surprise. ''Are you sure?''

''I know you want it,'' Tori gave her an exhausted smirk. ''Maybe not as much as I do.''

Jade knew she was being baited, and she was still going to fall for it. ''Oh, I'll show you how much I want it!''

She pulled her cock out from Tori's pussy. While Tori was saddened by the loss, she knew that she was going to feel something more erotic very soon. She could feel Jade pushing the tip of her cock against her ass, trying to ease her way in. Tori was grateful that Jade had warmed her up with her fingers, but it was still a small game compared to feeling her huge cock filling her. Tori's jaw dropped as Jade rammed her cock into her ass without mercy. The experience was so hot for both of them. Jade felt ready to burst with the way Tori's ass was gripping her cock. But she held out for as long as she could. She wasn't about to explode before having her way with Tori's ass first.

Jade grabbed Tori's waist and gave her lover's ass a good, hard fucking. For a moment, Tori wondered if she was going to be pushed through the wall because of the strength of Jade's thrusts. She wouldn't have it any other way. She was being ravaged in a way that made her feel alive. Her body was on fire as she felt Jade's cock pounding her ass over and over again. Her whole body shook and trembled. Before she knew it, Tori could feel a gush of wetness flowing down her legs. She had become so enraptured by Jade taking her hard and fast from behind that her orgasm had snuck up on her.

Seeing Tori come undone was enough to push Jade over that cliff. ''Tori, I want to cum on your face. I've always wanted to do that. Can I?''

Tori nodded like a madwoman. ''Cum anywhere you want! I need it! Please, Jade!''

After one more powerful thrust, Jade gripped Tori's hair and then forced her down onto her knees. She actually needed to hold Tori back otherwise she would have taken Jade's cock back into her mouth. But, selfish as it was, Jade didn't want to miss a chance to see her splatter Tori's face with her seed. She used one hand to hold Tori in place while jerking herself off with the other. She grunted like an animal before blasting thick ropes of cum all over Tori's delightful face, practically painting it white.

For Jade, the sight was breath-taking.

For Tori, the feeling was heart-stopping.

After the final drop landed on Tori's chin, the two of them were panting heavily and waiting for the other person to say something. Jade released Tori's hair and then licked her lips. ''You managed to keep up.''

Tori grinned at Jade's tough-girl attitude. She stood up and then scooped up some cum off her face with her finger before sucking it clean. She noticed Jade gulp in response and smirked. ''I was going to say the same thing to you.''

''You know something?'' Jade stepped closer. ''It wasn't just you who got to see the real me. I also quite like the real you too.''

''Really?''

''Yeah,'' Jade tilted her head and moved closer until her lips were within touching distance of Tori. ''I like that the seemingly innocent Tori Vega is not so innocent when she's around me.''

Tori quickly pecked Jade's lips, giving her a little taste of her own release. ''Innocent girls can be bad sometimes.''

''God, I like you,'' Jade growled, coming in for a passionate embrace.

Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and eagerly returned the kiss. ''I like you too.''

**XXX**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. I REALLY WANTED TO GET THE HUMOR OF THE SHOW AND CHARACTERS RIGHT, ALONG WITH SOME HOT SMUT ACTION. I'M SURPRISED I HAVEN'T WRITTEN MORE WITH VICTORIOUS, BUT WE'LL SEE WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NEW TO MY WORK, I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT. I HAVE MANY OTHER STORIES FOR DIFFERENT FANDOMS THAT MIGHT CATCH YOUR INTEREST. I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR UPCOMING FICS TOO. TAKE A LOOK AND SEE WHAT GETS YOUR ATTENTION.**

**THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN. I KNOW THINGS HAVE BEEN SLOW ON MY END DURING THIS END OF THE YEAR. I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR THAT. CHRISTMAS HAS BEEN CHAOTIC, BUSY AND STRESSFUL. IT'S BEEN DIFFICULT TO FOCUS AND I DON'T WANT TO JUST RUSH AND GIVE YOU HALF-HEARTED STORIES. I WANT TO MAKE THEM AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE. THANKFULLY, I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK TO IMPROVING MY HEALTH AND BRINGING YOU MORE STORIES. 2021 IS GOING TO BE A BUSY YEAR WITH LOTS OF STORIES THAT I'M EXCITED TO SHOW YOU ALL.**

**UNTIL THEN, HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAY SEASON. LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

**AMANDA LEWIS**

**ANONPERS**

**BRENDAN MASKER**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**CHARMAINE DUONG**

**KASONGO PEMBAMOTO**

**KEVIN JACKSON**

**RATHALOSAZURE**


End file.
